Conventionally, in general, a portable signal light which a worker holds in a hand so as to send a signal to a vehicle driver has been used for a vehicle guidance work in the road construction field, the construction work field, the parking area, the meeting place for event and the like. As the portable signal light, there has been conventionally in general known a structure in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are installed in a cylindrical light emitting lamp portion continuously provided in a grip portion (for example, patent document 1). In this kind of portable signal light, in general, a battery serving as a power source of the light emitting diode is received within the grip portion, and a switch for turning on the light emitting diode is arranged so as to face to an outer surface of the grip portion. Further, the battery and the switch are connected to each of the light emitting diodes via a wire extending to an inner side of the light emitting lamp portion from an inner side of the grip portion. Further, in this kind of portable signal light, the light emitting lamp portion generally emits light by one color such as a red color or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-161651
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-023050